Christmas Dinner
by anny385
Summary: Tony is happy that his father wants to spend Christmas with him, but then he gets a call that changes that.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another Christmas story. I noticed that When Senior was on that Tony called his father Dad when he was around people, but Sir when he was with his Dad.

Christmas Dinner

Tony was happy because his father had told him that he was coming to DC to spend Christmas with him. He had picked up a tree, brought Christmas dinner, presents, ornaments and lights. He put up the tree and poured water in the tree holder. He then took out the lights and put them around the tree. He had already plugged them in and they worked. After he hung the lights up he took the ornaments out and hug them up with the ornament hooks he brought. The tree looked beautiful with the lights twinkling and the green and red ornaments reflecting the lights on their shiny surface. He already had wrapping paper because he needed to wrap the teams, Abby's, Ducky and Jimmy's gifts. He would also need to wrap his secret Santa gift too. He took them out and wrapped his father's presents and after putting tags on them he put them under the tree. His father had spent Thanksgiving with him, but two days later he had to leave because of a deal. The person who he had the deal with paid to pick him up and for his ticket to come to see him.

Tony had already given his gifts to his teammates and they all liked what he had given them. He also liked what they had given him too. They were already put them away. Ducky had given him a mystery book, Jimmy had given him a movie book, Tim had given him a movie, Abby had given him another movie game, Gibbs had given him four movie tickets and Ziva had given him a knife.

Tony had given Tim another electronic gadget, Gibbs got a bottle of bourbon which was given to him at home, Abby got another cross this time with a blue stone in the middle, Ducky got two tickets to the Opera and he was going to go with him, Ziva got a couple of new knives to fit on her ankle and Jimmy got a book that he didn't have on the medical profession.

It was a week before Christmas and Tony made sure that he had enough food for them and he also had wine too. He got up and watched TV for a while.

The phone rang an hour later and he got up to pick it up. "Hello, Junior." Tony heard his father's voice on the line.

"Hello, Sir."

"I have to cancel our Christmas together. I just stared another deal and won't make it to see you this year. Tony stared out the window because he couldn't believe that his father had abandoned him once again. He guessed that since he had abandoned his young son in a hotel room, didn't even come to his graduation and sent him away, so he didn't have to look at him. He should have seen this coming, but he didn't.

"I understand." Tony really didn't understand, but he just said what his father wanted him to say.

"Good. Goodbye Anthony. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sir."

Tony hung up the phone. He felt like throwing it against the wall, but he really didn't want to be unreachable. He hung up the phone in shock and then finally he shook himself and got his coat, wallet, badge and keys. He locked the door and made his way towards NCIS and made his way towards the gym. He began beating the bag with his bare hands. Letting his anger and feelings of abandonment out about his father onto the punching bag. He didn't hear Gibbs come in to watch him. Gibbs finally walked over to his Senior Agent.

"Tony stop right now. You're going to damage your hands." Tony finally stopped when he heard someone speaking to him.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"I was finishing paperwork and wanted to use the gym for a while. I saw you here. Come on Tony. I need to see your hands."

Tony showed his bloody hands. "Let's go to Autopsy where Ducky has things to help with healing your hands. We need to wrap them too." Tony and Gibbs made their way towards Autopsy and Gibbs cleaned and bandaged his hands.

"Sit down, Tony and tell me what happened."

Tony looked at his hands and then turned to Gibbs. "My father called and said that he was coming to spend Christmas with me. I got a tree, lights, ornaments and got Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner. He called today and told me that he couldn't make it because he was beginning a new deal and couldn't make it. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just leave his deal until after Christmas and then go? Why didn't he come spend time with me? Why did he abandon me again? Am I that unlovable? Am I that worthless? He didn't come to my graduation because he was with someone. He left me by myself in a hotel room because he wanted to be with a rich divorcee. Why would he do that to me? He never cared for me and I don't even know why I thought he ever would."

"Tony listen to me and you listen good. You are not unlivable. You have so much love to give and to receive. I love you like a son. You are worth it. Don't let anybody tell you different. I don't know why he does what he does to you. You deserve so much more from your father. You are loved Tony. You are worth it. Tony if you want to we can have Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner together. I would love to spend time with you, son."

Tony was trying not to cry. "It's okay to cry, Tony."

"No, it's not. DiNozzo's don't cry and they don't pass out."

"Tony, it's okay to cry when you feel like this. You are not weak if you do."

Tony broke down right then and Gibbs gathered his surrogate son into his arms and just let him cry.

Tony took all the groceries with him to Gibbs house and also brought the tree with him and set it up into the living room. He was spending the night with Gibbs and had put his things into the extra room. He bounded downstairs and watched as Gibbs made his famous cowboy steak.

They had finished their Christmas dinner and Gibbs turned to Tony after they put the washed and dried dishes away. "Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

Both of them walked into the living room where the tree was still lighted. Tony put in the movie and they both settled down and watched it.

The End


End file.
